


Homies at Home

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: My Shadow Academia [3]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Original Character Replaces Mineta Minoru, Therapy, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: While it's important to go Plus Ultra with education and training, it's also just as important to take whatever chances you can to relax.
Relationships: OC/OC, Slim/Dot
Series: My Shadow Academia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671919





	1. Cooking Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work: A Dorm Life collection for My Hero and my Shadows crossover! Here I wanted to explore what life would be like for the class between school and training, maybe see how they would bond outside of intense or dangerous situations. Let me know what you think in the comments, and have a good day!

When Slim offhandedly said he wanted to be a better cook, this wasn’t what he had in mind.

The hero in training had made the comment when his classmates were joking about what they wanted to do now that they essentially had their own apartment complex. Kaminari wanted throw a big party to celebrate, but was shut down by the thought of Aizawa coming in to a mess. Hagakure wanted to have a class-wide pillow war, but the others disagreed on the fact that her voice took a sinister turn at her suggestion; and the evil laugh didn’t help.

Sato had kindly offered his help to Slim, chuckling at the fact that he really only knew how to make desserts. Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, seemed to glow with excitement at the opportunity to teach. She quickly brought him to the kitchen, reading off a list of ingredients to help make dinner for the class.

“Do we really need this much for burritos Yaoyorozu?” Slim asked from behind the ingredients in his arms.  
“Yes. We are feeding 20 hero students after all. Do you think we have too much?”  
“No way.” Shade grunted as he caught a falling item, “If anything, we’re probably gonna need more.”  
“At this rate we’re already cleaning out half the fridge with all the weird stuff we’ve got. This should work.”

Slim wiped his brow as the ingredients slammed onto the counter, slightly gulping in both hunger and nervousness.

“You sure I can’t just wash the dishes after dinner? I’d rather not have to deal with a grumpy Bakugo, the perfectionist that he is.”  
“You’ll be fine Slim.” Yaoyorozu put her hand to his shoulder with a reassuring smile. “You cooked back at your home, right?”  
“If you count takeout and instant meals, yeah. Something tells me that the burritos I made there are _slightly_ different to the ones you have in mind.”  
“Experience is the best teacher Slim. Besides, it’s Uraraka’s turn for dishes this week.”

The boy sighed in defeat, spreading the ingredients and laying down tortillas to Yaoyorozu’s instruction. He wasn’t surprised to sense Shade immediately go for a sliver of food, smacking him away with a smirk. Firefly took the teacher’s instructions to heart, spreading cheese onto the tortillas with extra finesse, making Yaoyorozu and Slim chuckle. The smiles were supported by hunger as Slim threw the first tortilla onto the pan, salivating upon smelling and seeing the dish sizzle.

“Excellent! Now we need to get out a knife to cut the vegetables.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Shade smirked as he changed his fingers to claws.  
“Just be careful to not get pieces all over the place, Shade.”  
“Please, Slim. When have I been so careless?”  
“Last winter, the Italian Incident, remember?”

Shade slightly shrank with a huff as he mumbled, “Not my fault the stupid can wouldn’t open.”

Yaoyorozu couldn’t help but chuckle as Shade got to work, cutting the vegetables with swift precision. The ghost rewarded himself with small pieces as he cut, forcing Slim to step in as he grabbed a handful of chunks. The rest of the burrito cooking went over smoothly, earning a satisfied smile from Yaoyorozu and filling Slim and his parts with pride.

“Alright, now what should we have for dessert?”  
“We got any more fudge?”  
“No, you finished those off, remember?”

“Hmm, how about daifuku?” Yaoyorozu suggested.  
“What’s that?”

“Daifuku’s easy to make, I can help!”  
The others looked to the hallway, seeing Sato come out with a shy expression.   
“Sorry, I smelled the food and heard you needed something for dessert. I make daifuku all the time, want me to help?”  
Slim gave a quick bow and smile, “I’d greatly appreciate it, thank you.”  
“I can get some tea ready while you do the dessert!”

Yaoyorozu gave a determined smile as she walked off to collect supplies, leaving Slim and Sato to put the burritos on the long table. The duo walked back to the kitchen, with Slim following Sato’s example and putting on an apron.

“Have you ever made daifuku before?”  
“Nope, only had traditional desserts or pre-purchased ones since I came to Japan.”  
“Alright then, I can get the ingredients and help you make some.”

Sato guided Slim to his room, passing off ingredients while mumbling about some ideas. Slim could feel his sweet tooth kicking in as the food’s scent pervaded his nose, being slightly diminished by nerves as they started mixing said ingredients for the dessert’s outer shell. Shade especially got a kick out of mixing the items, going faster and faster.

“Slow down dude! You’re gonna make this place a mess!”  
“Chill out, tightwad, I got this.”

Shade heeded Slim’s advice for mixing but was too enthusiastic when it came time to roll the freshly baked dough, burning his hands and being too rough with the dough and bean paste. Slim and Firefly tried to duck for cover but still found bean paste splattered on them while Shade laughed as he floated back; licking his fingers.

“Slim, are you alright?” Sato asked with a subtle smile.  
“Yeah, we’re good, but this place is a mess!”  
“Hey man, somebody’s gotta taste test this stuff.”

Sato only laughed as he and Firefly finished the other desserts. The group carried the treats to the table, just in time to hear excited chatter from the other classmates. Ashido and Kirishima showed extra excitement upon seeing the dinner spread, leading the thankfulness prayer and eating with great vigor.

“This was great, Slim! I haven’t had burritos in a long time.” Hagakure cheered.  
“Excellent work on the daifuku.” Todoroki subtly smiled.

Slim and Firefly felt like they could sink into the floor, but Shade took all the praise in stride. The trio looked over to Yaoyorozu and Sato for approval, with both teachers giving happy nods.

“Thank you for helping us cook, both of you.”  
“Anytime, Slim.” Yaoyorozu smiled.  
“You did good for your first made dessert, dude!” Sato cheered as he indulged in the treat.  
“Not bad, ghost freak.”

Slim and the others stopped upon hearing Bakugo’s soft compliment, going back to their food when the explosive boy glared at them. Slim dug into the daifuku himself, relishing the treat’s sweetness. The student looked to the spread before him one last time, thankful for the chance to help his class and enjoy the comradery they shared before focusing on the delicious meal.


	2. Movie Night

“Alright class, we need to check our inventory. Snacks?”  
“Check.”  
“Movie choices?”  
“Check; we should totally watch Austin Powers by the way.”  
“First, we have blankets, so don’t worry about that. Second, ignore Sero’s stupid suggestion.”  
“But the stupidity is what sells it!”

Iida groaned as the others laughed at Shade and Sero’s debate about intelligence in movies. Thankfully the window was open just enough to let in the cool night air. Slim could tell that the others were thankful for it, seeing as how they all snuggled into their blankets for the weekly movie night with content smiles. The student shared the sentiment, especially since Dot was beside him, having gotten a rare chance to visit the dorm without worrying about any homework for the weekend.

“Who’s turn is it to pick?” Uraraka asked.  
“I think it’s my turn.” Ashido piped up with a mischievous smile.  
“ _Nope._ We aren’t watching another trashy chick flick.” Shade protested as he appeared.  
“You know you love the cheesiness.”  
“I’d rather face the League of Villains for a week than watch one of your movies. Besides, do you _really_ wanna get out of your cocoon?”

The pink student only mumbled as she sunk further into her many coverings, garnering laughter from the others. Dot eventually spoke up, getting the others to agree on an action movie with heroes from alternate realities. Slim’s eyes and cheeks became pink with both love and a chill from the wind as the opening credits rolled. Wanting to share the peace he felt, Slim slowly wrapped Dot into his own blanketed embrace.

“Hey there.” He smiled.  
“Hey there yourself.”  
“Are you cold at all?”  
“With these blankets and a living heater for boyfriends? I’m as snug as a rug.”  
“It’s only this nice because of you.”

“Hey lovebirds, the movie’s gonna start!”

Slim, Dot and his parts snapped out of their trances to a smirking Ashido, the others either focusing on the movie or subtly eyeing the group with their own tiny smiles. Slim and Dot waved their schoolmate off, allowing themselves to settle into the peace the atmosphere brought. Everyone got into the movie in one way or another: Midoriya wanted to analyze the characters’ abilities, Iida praised their teamwork, and Firefly admired the interactions and dialogue.

Slim embraced the peaceful atmosphere, finding himself falling asleep as he leaned into Dot. Uraraka and Midoriya gave him soft smiles as he drifted off, the sleepy student finding himself too tired and at peace to care what others thought when his closing eyes and contented girlfriend took his attention.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Slim slowly opened his eyes, seeing Ashido and Uraraka above him with soft smiles, the others already off to bed. The duo simply nodded to Slim’s left, showing him that Dot was also asleep.

“Why didn’t…” The student yawned, “Why didn’t you wake us?”  
“We didn’t want to disturb you guys. You looked so peaceful in your blankets.” Uraraka smiled.

Ashido’s own smile was genuine as she and Uraraka stood back, allowing Slim to slowly rise. He made sure that Dot stayed asleep as he lifted her into his arms, smiling as the girl snuggled into him as much as she could.

“Thank you for this.”  
“No problem Slim,” Ashido nodded, “Now go get some sleep.”

The student only nodded as he carried Dot to his room. Shade slowly opened the door, allowing his host to put their love to bed with a tired smile. Slim grabbed a blanket as he walked out of the room, settling onto the common room’s couch with a content smile as he let the cool air pull him into sleep, thankful for the time he spent with his love.


	3. Cleaning Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter eventually references a specific song: Ghost Choir by Louie Zong, which can be found on Youtube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXF3VYYa5TI, and on Spotify. Go give it a listen when the reference comes up, it's a great tune!

“Little to the left…Little more…Perfect!”

Slim and Iida lowered the washing machine with strained breaths. Uraraka’s guidance and encouragement helped the burden a little bit, but Slim still appreciated the cool air from the fans around the dorms. Kaminari was working on restoring the building’s main power, the lack of which left the class’ home surprisingly hot. Todoroki had cooled the air with bits of ice, but the labor still left Slim thirsting for a cool glass of lemonade.

“Why exactly are we moving this stuff if we have more important things going on, like the _power outage?_ ” Shade slightly groaned.  
“We needed to do this work at some time or another anyway.” Iida answered. “Think of it like an exercise, except without the immediate danger we normally face.”  
“That does sound appealing, what do we need to do next?”

The trio returned to the common room, looking around to see the others fulfill their own tasks around a generator swamped in power cords. Ashido cleaned the floor as Midoriya lifted a couch, and Kirishima worked with Bakugo to aggressively clean the dining tables. Slim found himself appreciating the light coming in from outside, giving the room a sort of calming atmosphere that was deeply appreciated.

A sneeze broke the student out of his reverie, seeing Midoriya wipe his nose as dust fell from the ceiling. The students looked up to the source of the particles: two very dusty ceiling fans, slowly letting down some of their dirt from an excess.

“Damn, when did those things last get cleaned?” Shade asked.  
“Probably not since we moved in here.” Iida observed.  
“Well, we can handle one fan,” Slim spoke as he changed into Shadow. “Do we have a duster anywhere?”  
“I got two right here!” Midoriya walked over and handed one of the cleaners to Shadow, “Uraraka, can you float me up to the other fan?”

The girl smiled as she removed her classmate’s gravity, allowing him to join the angel at the ceiling. Shadow let their mind wander while they cleaned, thoughts flowing through like a river before stopping at a realization.

“We haven’t done this in a while, have we?”  
Midoriya and the others looked to Shadow curiously, “What do you mean?”  
“We mean that it’s been a while since we’ve been able to use our Quirks like this. Think about it, when was the last time we were able to use our powers for something aside from training or actual combat?”

The angel’s classmates looked to the ground and each other, sharing amused faces with a hint of somberness.

“Feels like we haven’t had a lot of time to relax lately.” Uraraka frowned.  
“Indeed. Between the training camp, villain attacks and exams, we’ve hardly had a moment’s rest; at least it seems that way.” Iida agreed.  
“Might as well make the most of it, right? It feels…nice, to be able to fly like this without worry.” Shadow smiled as they wiped off the last fan blade, slowly descending as Midoriya followed suit from Uraraka’s release.

The subtly solemn attitude stuck around, even spreading to some of the other students. The atmosphere was still peaceful, but there was minimal conversation aside from helping someone. Shade grew antsier and antsier as the silence persisted, finally breaking the calm with a frustrated growl.

“If you’re all gonna be gloomy from a free day, at least do it with some music!”

The ghost quickly grabbed his host’s phone and typed in a song. The other students stopped in curiosity at the low whistling that came through, looking over to Shade with slightly amused faces as he copied the notes. Firefly joined in with his higher-pitched whistling, smiling upon hearing Slim and Shade join in with snapping fingers.

Ashido and Jiro joined in with their own snaps, leading the others in applause as the song finished. Firefly’s blush showed through, while Shade’s pride came in his large smile. Kirishima suggested another song, leaving Slim surprised that he also knew the redhead’s choice.

The gloominess of before vanished in the face of the class’ music. Sometimes only one person sang along (Bakugo’s glare silenced others as tenor notes left his throat), and other tunes had most of the class singing. Slim’s smile grew as more music filled the air, finding great laughter as Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka joined him on some vocals.

The impromptu karaoke session made time zoom by, finding the students in a nearly spotless dorm as the sun began to set. A flash of light alerted the students to the breaker box, finding an exhausted Kaminari give a thumbs-up as power returned to the complex. High fives were quickly spread throughout the group, though Bakugo kept everyone but Kirishima at a distance.

“All in favor of showers and laziness?” Shade grumbled.  
The resounding agreement woke Slim and his parts out of their tiredness. The student found divine comfort from the shower water, leaving him beyond relaxed as he joined his classmates at the common room, quickly turning on the Switch and throwing down with any willing challengers.

“Nothing like kickin’ ass to reward us for hard work, eh?” Shade smiled.  
“Try saying that when I take you down!” Uraraka gleamed with anticipation.  
“Prepare to be launched into the stratosphere.”

Shade’s smirk gave way to shock at Uraraka’s adaptability, being able to indeed send _him_ into the horizon with a twinkle as the ghost let his jaw fall and fingers drop the controller. Slim congratulated both parties, joining in on the fun with Firefly and Midoriya for a team battle. Cries of victory and curses of defeat traveled around the dorm, only being amplified by the audience of classmates.

Slim took in a large yawn as the games gave way to a history show that Tokoyami and Shoji enjoyed.

“Well, that was certainly a productive day, huh?”  
“And no villain attacks or hero situations to boot either,” Asui noted, “I can definitely appreciate that.”

The sentiment was shared across the class. Even Bakugo looked mildly content from his seat. The show eventually ended, leaving everyone ready for bed.

‘ _Nice to see I’m not the one asleep this time.’_ Slim snickered. Midoriya and Uraraka leaned against each other as they snored. Ashido and Hagakure laid across one of the couches, while the other was occupied at all angles by Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari, who somehow managed to lean over the couch’s back. The only one not present was Bakugo, who snuck away to his own room.

“I suppose,” Slim yawned, “I should hit the hay as well.”

Shade and Firefly mumbled their agreement as the host trudged to bed. Slim’s eyes were drifting shut even as he fell to the mattress, contentedness spreading through his body and sending the hero in training to a peaceful slumber.


	4. Health Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter entails Slim going to Hound Dog for a therapy session as part of his orders after fighting Monoma at the Sports Festival. 
> 
> Just as a little aside: As someone who goes to therapy in real life, it's okay to seek help if you think you need it. In fact, I applaud you for having the strength to seek help. If you do go to therapy already or will in the future, know that what you're doing is making yourself stronger, not weaker.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

“Please, come in.”

Slim gulped as he opened the door, giving Hound Dog a nervous nod as he sat on the couch. The counselor gave a small smile, still throwing the student off from the normal image of the hero in a nearly blind rage even after three months of seeing him.

“How are you doing today, Slim? Are classes going well?”  
“I’m doing alright, and classes are going okay. It’s been nice to not have to worry about any villain attacks recently.”  
“I can imagine.” Hound Dog and Slim shared a laugh. “Being able to relax when you can is especially important for Heroes.”

“Absolutely.” Slim chuckled, “The meditations have certainly been a blessing in that regard.”  
“So the meditation’s been good so far?”  
“Yeah. I can feel my soul sort of swirl around, in a sense. Shade and Firefly will talk sometimes- “  
“Because I get bored.” Shade quickly popped out before submerging again with a smirk.  
“But it feels peaceful. It seems that we change into Shadow at some point, I’m guessing during the ‘peak’ of the meditation, so to speak, like an indicator of when we’re most aligned. Meditation also helps with nightmares, so that’s a nice bonus.”

Hound Dog quickly typed out the information he was given, showing Slim a proud smile as he wrote. “That’s good! Has sleep been good in general?”  
“For the most part, yeah. I still get nightmares from time to time, and only some have me shooting up in bed, so it’s certainly better than when the year started.”

Hound Dog gave a simple nod as he listened, shifting to worry when Slim gulped again, slowly moving his eyes away from the one before him; who’s face slowly gave way to concern.  
“Did something come up in your meditation?”  
“Y-yeah, reflecting on stuff kind of gave me an idea.”

Hound Dog’s face turned curious. “What do you have in mind?”  
“Well…I don’t,” Slim took in a deep breath before making eye contact. “I don’t know what you’ll think of it.”  
“Don’t worry Slim, I’m here to listen.”

The student’s eyes took on red and yellow hues, showing both his determination and nervousness about whatever would come next. Courage won over fear thanks to Hound Dog’s calm reassurance, allowing Slim to speak his mind.

“Do you remember my Dark Beast Mode? What happened at the Sports Festival?”  
Hound Dog’s eyes subtly widened, “Yes. What about it?”  
“Well, I want to try and tap into it again, but this time more controlled.”

Hound Dog couldn’t fully contain his surprise and worry, quickly finishing his typing before putting away the computer and giving Slim his full attention.

“Can I ask what brought this on?”  
“Well,” Slim’s nerves and courage both rose as he spoke, “I need to get stronger to do good in hero work, and denying my power won’t do me any good. I mean, look at Todoroki. For whatever reason, he only used ice for a long time; and only became as strong as he is once he started using fire.”  
“Forgive me if this sounds odd, but yours and Todoroki’s powers are very different. I just don’t want you to be reckless.”  
“Sure,” Slim became slightly more defensive, “But anger often helps people get stronger in a fight. I mean, you get angry and riled up, right?” Hound Dog’s eyebrows rose.

“That’s true,” the counselor spoke cautiously, “but I can control myself thanks to my experience and training.”  
“I understand your worry,” Slim gulped, “But what happens if I restrain myself too long and an opponent riles me up? Besides, plenty of heroes use anger in a fight; just look at the Gamma Enraged Hero: The Hulk. His whole thing is anger, and he’s one of the strongest and most popular heroes in the world.”

Hound Dog put a hand to his chin, making Slim subtly twitch in his seat. The student knew it was risky, but he still wanted to get the Pro Hero’s advice on the matter. The counselor himself reflected on Slim’s progress since they started meeting. Slim had started out as a nervous wall, unwilling to share anything deep, but receiving help allowed the student to grow in confidence, sharing parts of himself that were normally hidden like the nightmares.

“If you intend to use this power,” Hound Dog spoke deeply, “How do you plan on controlling it enough?”  
“I was thinking Firefly could help, for one.” Slim noted, “Keeping enough of him around could prevent me from going _too_ crazy. And for backup, if she gives me permission, I was thinking of involving Dot somehow, maybe have recordings of her to play into an earpiece? None of us would dream of hurting Dot, so her voice could work as a boost to Firefly’s influence, getting us to stop if needed.”

Hound Dog thought hard on the proposal, making Slim slightly shake in his seat. The counselor could see that his patient had thought about his plan, probably when he was alone or after a nightmare by the Hero’s guess. Hound Dog finally sighed, giving Slim a serious look as they held eye contact.

“If you go forward with this, it’ll be very risky.” Hound Dog warned. “Do you understand that?”  
“Yes, sir.” Slim fiercely nodded.  
“You’ll have to ask Dot for those recordings yourself, and you can request an earpiece from the Development Studio. I imagine it shouldn’t take too much more work than a standard communicator, but make sure to send in the forms as quickly as possible.”

Slim sighed in relief as he smiled. “Thank you, sir.”  
“Just know that while this is risky, I’m still here to support you; and I’m sure your classmates feel the same way.”

The student nodded as he exchanged goodbyes with the counselor, feeling excitement and satisfaction flow through him as he left the office. While Dark Beast Mode was dangerous and scary, Slim knew he was making the right call. The Hero in training would do whatever it took to protect those he loved, and this was a step towards unlocking his full potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this work! The next story in this collection will likely cover Slim's perspective of the Overhaul and a bit of the Gentle Criminal Arc, so it may take a bit longer than normal, but I'll still get it done as soon as I can. Stay tuned for that and my other stories, tell me what you thought in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
